gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEB-06L Hloekk Graze
The AEB-06L Hloekk Graze is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It also appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Urdr-Hunt mobile game. Design & Development Developed after the battle of Edmonton, this exported orientated mobile suit was created by Gjallarhorn to meet the demands of the four economic blocs that were seeking to secure their defensive capabilities.Gundam.Info English Profile'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book Also sold to civilians, the Hloekk Graze is a low cost version of the EB-06 Graze and is smaller than standard mobile suits due to the use of a simplified Graze Frame.Kanetake Ebikawa's Twitter However,this adversely affected its performance, causing it to be inferior to the Graze.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Its weapons are also simplified version of the Graze's. Although a monkey model, the Hloekk Graze does have a unique weapons bay integrated into its enlarged head unit as well as sufficient equipment and performance for the economic blocs that are inexperienced in fighting. Furthermore its control is simple, making it easy to operate for the inexperienced pilots of the economic blocs. For this reason the Arbrau Defense Force, the first to deploy the Hloekk Graze, used it as their main mobile suit. The Gjallarhorn's Arianrhod Fleet also uses the suit, but in a non-combat, support capacity for their Dáinsleif Type Graze. The Hloekk Graze is also used in the Venus colonies for repair work.IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Urdr-Hunt Profile Armaments ;*Head Missile :Stored in the head-mounted weapons bay, these small missiles are fired from the four hatches located on top of the head. The missiles cannot deal serious damage to a mobile suit, but are effective against mobile workers.'The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans 2' Book The missiles can be replaced by signal flares and the like. ;*90mm Submachine Gun :The suit's main ranged weapon. This compact gun's main and sub grips can rotate to the left or right. ;*Small Axe :The suit's main close combat weapon, it is smaller than the Graze's battle axe and can be stored on the waist rack. Operational History These machines were heavily used by the Arbrau Defense Forces and some Tekkadan Earth branch members during the Arbrau-SAU war. When the Gjallarhorn team lead by McGillis Fareed intervened, the Hloekk Grazes were easily defeated due to their inexperienced pilots and low MS performance. However, McGillis' intervention was soon stopped by Galan Mossa's mercenary squadron and the Tekkadan Earth branch. Later, part of the Arianrhod fleet commandeered by Iok Kujan would deploy Hloekk Grazes with a purple color scheme during the assault on the Turbines. These Hloekk Grazes serve as Dainsleif loaders for the Dainsleif Type Grazes. Gallery Tumblr ogbz8oVN401vjl65vo3 1280.png|Hloekk Grazes deployed by Arbrau Defense Forces Notes & Trivia *On his Twitter, Kanetake Ebikawa (Hloekk Graze's designer) described the Hloekk Graze as the exact opposite of the EB-AX2 Graze Ein in certain aspects. References External links *Profile on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Official Site) *Profile on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Urdr-Hunt (Official Site) Category:Category:Mobile Weapons